


Tutor

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Thomas offers you a little extra tutoring, and even though you don't need the help, you accept his offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Thomas shows up at your door for a little extra tutoring, you're not behind in class but you'd never say no to a better grade, and a chance to spend some more time with Thomas.

You let him in and you're speechless at how perfect he looks in a suit, it's not his usual everyday teaching suit, but it looks immaculate on him. He's one of the youngest English professors, and you're aware that there's not a huge difference in your ages, but you're in awe of how he's already got his life together.

"Where do you want to study?" he asks, and you blink a few times before answering.

"My room." You lead the way up the stairs, cursing the fact that you've invited him to your bedroom, but it's where you do all of your studying. You wish that you'd moved out when you went to uni, but you're studying in your home town, and it seems silly to move just a few miles down the road.

He sits on your bed, there's nowhere else to sit, before getting some books out of his bag.

You scan the titles but none of them are the texts that you're going over in class.

"This one," he says, holding out a book with a plain cover, "I think you would really like it."

When you go to take the book from him your hands end up touching and a little jolt of electricity runs down your arm. You let out a little sigh, it's automatic, but you end up blushing, aware of how embarrassing the situation is.

You're about to apologise, to explain, but the words aren't there. You start to take your hand away but he brings his other hand up to hold yours. The courage to look up comes to you and you see that he's not upset, or angry, but that his eyes are black with lust and his lips are slightly parted, glinting in the soft light.

He leans in for a kiss and just the feeling of his lips on yours has you moaning for more, your hard cock pressing against your tight jeans. 

It doesn't take long for him to undress you, slinking out of his own suit with amazing ease. The sight of all the pale skin has your heart racing and you lean in for a kiss, allowing your bodies to press together.

His hands are stroking over the curve of your back and you shiver in anticipation, arching yourself closer to him. Your hard cock presses against his and he holds your hips tight, controlling the speed of your thrusts. As the pace builds the pre-come spreads, making it feel silky and you're on the brink of orgasm when you see his face change, you know he's about to come too. His face is vacant, lips parted and you reach down to grab both your cocks, watching as his face scrunches up in delight as his frantic moans fill the room. Just the sight of him has you coming hard and you slump down against him, your breathing ragged and erratic.

You kiss him and you know what you want to ask but you're scared of the answer, so you whisper it to him, "Do you want to stay?"

"Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
